Gonzo former 7th division captain
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Age 2,400 - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Birthday unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Height 201cm - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Weight 80-110kg - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Eye Colour Gem Green - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Hair Colour white-grey - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Previous Affiliations Loyalist, Gotei 13, Royal Guard - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Current Affiliation Separatist - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Occupation Royal Guard Protecting the Soul King - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Lieutenant none - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Base of Operations Royal Palace-Reiōkyū - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Shikai CHA'KWAINA NAHIMANA - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Bankai Gagaku Kairou - }} |- Appearance Very tall man, standing at roughly 6’7 (201cm) coming out as one of the taller shinigami officers of Gotei thirteen court guard G’s overall appearance has changed slightly in mostly his face as a more prominent wrinkles have formed near his eye lids and cheek bones which are starting to show since his soul is one of the older ones of soul society which still lingered around in and out from soul society. Having his gem green eyes and contraption over his mouth were the only real noticeable feature of his characteristics at first glance as his gray hair has now transcended to a flowing white hair which also give further indication to his age more so. Having a larger body frame his overall weight capacity is because of his actual height frame which ranges in from 198-242lbs (89-110kg). Wearing a standard shinakusho along with sleeveless hoari, worn over the black and white garments, having no actual insignia as the zero division’s officers don’t wear anything to give reference to which they belong to because of where their jurisdiction resides within. Having a skin tone which started out dark brown has much now faded into a light skin complexion which too is also another reference to his real age taking note. Personality Gonzo a person of very few words, having no real reason to speak even when facing death his actual voice spoken is on very rare occasions, but when he does speak he tries and takes note of all the things that have struck a nerve around him. His attitude has greatly shifted from who he was to who he’s moldy into with each passing century. He has many layers of kindness and though some find him to be a bit of a asshole others look at him as man who is just enjoying his retirement in full. History His time before becoming a Shinigami is shrouded in complete mystery. The birth of Soul Society was hinted at being a bunch of factions that have yet to be formed as one unit as it stands today. Gonzo was a wanderer who came far off lands. Its as if the man if he is even called such was brought into existence by some unseen force. He carried with his a sword and had limited items such as a gourd of water and wore rugged clothes. The man looked fitted his description as being nothing but the smell of blood was carried all over him as he walked into the various areas at the time that had been labeled villages. The man was a walking heap of trouble but unlike the random acts of violence that tend to go on all over as if chaos was a normal thing around these parts. He had met warriors who called themselves Shinigami and though they did not know of Gonzo at the time, they suspected him a criminal and sought to end his life to stop any kind of violence going on around the village. "Criminal" the shinigami shouted as they raced forth at him in a pack of four which seemed awfully wrong given the nature of Gonzo being one man. Blood and flesh was flung away as if some kind of monster tore into all four shinigami with a purpose to survive. The Aftermath left no traces of any kind of evidence to what happened to the men that acted like patrol to this sector. Standing covered in portions of flesh and blood all over his clothes and sword was the wanderer as he wiped away whatever he could from his blade before carrying on with his endless stroll through the next village. As words reached back to the so called Factions of highly trained officials one man took note of this and carried out a chance to find Gonzo. Lucius Verus (Lucius Aelius Verus). Having noticed Gonzo wasn't like anything he ever came across in his life also took note that he possess a scary uncontrollable surge of rieastu which most would never fathom could be possible in one vessel of a man. With a few shared words between both men it was safe to assume Lucius found a rare gem that with time could become a war potential. As time went on Lucius trained Gonzo and it wasn't long until he joined the ranks as a Captain of a division. The dawn of a formation of a unit had been labeled. The Gotei 13 which sprang forth from the ashes of a chaos filled bloodthirsty era. Gonzo having long since left his surname into the ashes of his old life became a strong level headed officer and soon became a captain of seventh division having become its 2nd founding member establishing a kind of moral that has since grown into generation of future soldiers that the current captain of seventh uses. Serving the gotei 13 for nearly 1,000+ years Gonzo had been promoted to serve within the Royal Guard and though he didn't have reasons to deny this offer left and served out the remaining era as a officer to the soul King. Or so that is what the history pages have written on this man. For the last four centuries served as apart of the Zero Division. But though like his comrades Gonzo hasn't had the real opportunity be pushed to his limits or faced any of the former uprising of the Counter parts called Quincy Sternitters. But with time Gonzo knows he'll meet them in due time and see what sort of extremes they can accomplish as well bring out in himself. At some point in time prior to Gonzo's retirement he fathered a son with an unknown Shinigami woman and had done well to keep him a secret for everything and everyone. For what purpose was this done remains a mystery to this day. Showing even no remorse to telling his own son who he is in real relation to him. Gonzo had helped the boy grow into a young man all but going by a Uncle and showing him the ropes with fighting and using a sword for a means of protection to oneself and those of others in need of help. The only known boy grew to become Kyuzo Okamoto. Kyuzo has only found hints that his uncle has hidden far too much for his own good and with his search leaving him with zero clues to finding his uncle. Kyuzo has since lost any direction with picking up the trail of how to locate Gonzo. Most that are still within the gotei thirteen have but a vague idea who the the old man can be. But with nothing concrete for them to connect the dots too it still leaves a blank memory that once was gone. And because of such reasons Gonzo has been known by old man or a wandering ageless shinigami when in truth their is so much more to this man than what is being let on. Choosing for his own means the old man wears a captain's haori though the insignia is almost invisible by unknown means. Maybe because he wishes not share his own secrets of where his alliances now are. Gathering the Seperatists Arc Conspiracy: Powers & Abilities Spiritual Energy Description: 'Gonzo has a Massive Amounts of Spiritual Energy that is well above a Captain Class, enough to be used as both a weapon and a shield directly. Having so much gives the Gonzo enough to fight on par with two captain class officers if needed be. *Damage Resistance: He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by anyone not at his level of power. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro *Spiritual Waves: He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can create a huge radius of destruction Highly Perceptive Combatant : Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, G is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect because of his old look. One would think he was nothing but a relic but never is anything what it seems with G's tactics. '''Durability Decription: ' Despite his advanced age, Gonzo has never shown a signs of having a problem with taking large amounts of punishment. Having Ehnanced Durability is only a testament to the tank of a monster Gonzo can become. As his abilities just kept exceeding well beyond his old ones. '''Kidō Skill Description: Having only a basic knowledge of using Kidō and a limited palette of which spells he could conjure up and use sufficently. The very depth of his understandings aren't as keen like those that have made this a part of who they are. Shunpo Skill Description: Having a basic to decent level of flash step, Gonzo's skill range is only that of a standard captain class level and nothing more. He understands what it takes to produces quality shunpo but to exceed well beyond the range would not be what he can do. Though the old guy never has used it since long ago as his body is well at a physical capability to produce otherwise raw speed to the point of keeping up with a flash step expert. ○ Ashisabaki (足さばき Footwork): this is a non-shunpo technique which allows for users to move swiftly without utilizing flashsteps. This is the 'footwork' from Kendo which sees the user being able to nearly float over the ground with only fleeting touches of the foot. Though others might mimic them in this stepping technique, those who have mastered it might appear to float without movement even moving closer to fluidly and swiftly that an opponent hasn't even realized they did; keeping their gaze fixed upon previous location the user was while they have already closed the distance. Strength Description: Known to be a powerhouse Tank even in his prime as well beyond his ancient age. The former captain was primarly known for three things his frightening spiritual pressure and his monstorous strength and accompany a sword in the hands of a shinigami like him made it even more deadly for fighters to take him on. Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield. Hakuda Description: Classified as a "Brawler" by those that can get within range of his openings he leaves available to those that can see it from the beginning of it all. His degree of how proficent he is as of yet to be confirmed since it's never been fully seen what he knows. But their have been hints that he isn't a brawler at all...time has yet to exploit the window for the old man. ○ Oni Headpoke (鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a distance away, possibly with enough power to launch them through walls and buildings. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly G's mastery in the art of Kendo as well Iaido. Honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His polished skills and strength with his sword let him always fight with one hand free. He only uses both hands in certain functions. His extreme cutting strength is evident in his ability to easily cut through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slice apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of his wrist. As a former Captain in the gotei, G's is amongst the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society in his era. This proved more when he was inducted to join Zero Division. Where he serves the Soul King alongside other Royal Guards who all specialize in one or more areas. In time Gonzo has achieved something very few grace the footsteps of and that is Grand Mastery level. And as he works to achieve new techniques he comes to understand another level awaits him in time, Legendary. ○ Hitotsume: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. The user rapidly unsheathes the sword and cuts downward, the resulting cut extended through an opponent's body completely if hit. ○ Ryōdan (両断, "Bisection"): A two-handed sword technique that has the user bring the sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle. This technique requires complete unity with spirit of Kendo and thus requires utmost concentration as well as pouring in a lot of Reiatsu behind the cut. G's usage with this has been shown to obliterate a single cut's direction into nothing leaving behind a wake of just how powerful this technique is when G is ready to bring out this technique. ○ Tachikaze "Sword Wind" Refers to the whipping sound a sword makes when propelled through the air at speed; with the swipe of their weapon, the Shinigami can project kinetic energy forward. This displacement of air alone is enough to affect their surroundings or the opponent. ○ Nuki Uchi "Evasive Step" the User steps back at "just" the right time to evade (or minimize) a thrust or slash from the front. Other Information Description: Devices Gonzo was a special type of Shinigami having more trouble than most with containing the vast spiritual rieastu his body is able to produce. He asked his former collegue long ago to create a device in which would contain his rieastu behind bars until he felt a need to use it freely. Even with it locked up, and his spiritual pressure leaks out like a loose hose. And as time progressed as a shinigami the device had to upgrade to try and further hold back more to any extent. Even with it locked up, Gonzo's spiritual pressure could be felt indicating what he was and how scary his rieastu is and can become. Choosing to wear the device around his mouth instead, the device latches onto the jaw and nose and wraps around the back of his neck. Being the only royal guard that is openly shown to be in the presence of other gotei officers, he feels he must wear it so that others can have no trouble being in the presence of him at all. Zanpakutou Name (NAHIMANA) simple katana in the shape of a bamboo stick when sheathed and hidden *Shikai: The release command is "birthing yourself by driving back the good fortune, accept the darkness as you make things gaunt". (CHA'KWAINA, [ transforms into a Long bone and rock material axe that stands roughly 5’5 tall and can extend down into a standard size sword length if needed be. Covered in such a dense material making it durable to withstand enormous amounts of damage] Shikai Special Ability: countless grizzly bear sized, white ball-shaped creatures with large fangs to devour his foes. 1 (Name, Name) Description 2 (Name, Name) Description 3 (Name, Name) Description 4 (Name, Name) Description *Bankai: *Gagaku Kairou "corridor of starving pleasure". But once he have use it, he can’t release it within half a year (meaning, he only can use his bankai once every 6 months]. Bankai Special Ability: His bankai's range reaches several times that of jureichi or that of entire Seireitei. His bankai allows Gonzo to summon a jaw of the aforementioned size from the ground, which, at the time of its summoning, crushes everything without distinction of living or non-living between its teeth. (The only exception being Gonzo). Category:People Category:Separatist